Sev Meets Steve
by Lilybug0402
Summary: Sev meets Steve for the first time, but things don’t turn out well when she recognizes him.


**Ok guys so this fanfic goes is kind of out of order. It's between my fanfics Home and The First Day of School. A little bit of Deven Fluff and a hell lot of Cuteness(and cursing) **

**~Lily**

Dustin and Steve are very good friends. Steve would always give Dustin advice on how to talk to girls and wow them. They would tell everything to each other, except Dustin never told Steve about Seven. El's older sister who he found in the woods one night. It's not that he didn't want to tell Steve about Sev, it's just he didn't know how to say it.

One day, while Mrs. Henderson was at work, Sev was home with Dustin learning how to write better. She knew how to write her name and a few other words, but she didn't know how to write a full sentence. Dustin told her that she needed to know how to write full sentences so she could go to school. Sev wasn't complaining, she loved to read books and wanted to write her own book someday. In order to do that, she had to learn how to write better. As Sev was practicing her writing, there was a knocking on the door. Dustin went to go answer it, to his surprise it was Steve.

"What the hell are you doing indoors on our day off?" He asked Dustin.

"I'm doing something with someone." He answered.

As Dustin tried to figure out how to get rid of Steve, Sev was used her telekinesis to write. Steve saw Sev using her powers and he started to freak out.

"Dustin? Why is that pencil levitating?" Steve asked.

"Damnit!" He muttered to himself, "Come in Steve, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Dustin took him in to meet Sev. Sev was still writing and didn't notice that Dustin and Steve were inside.

"Is that Eleven?" Steve questioned.

"No, this is her older sister, Seven." Dustin answered. Then, he turned to Sev, "Hey Sev! There's someone I'd like you to meet.

Sev looked up, she saw Dustin and Steve. She immediately ran into Dustin's room and hid. Steve was just as confused as Dustin was. It was very uncommon for Sev to run away from human contact. In fact, she loved talking to people. She can be a little bit shy at first, but after a while, she's comfortable talking to people. Dustin told Steve to wait in the living room while he went to look for Sev.

"Sev?" Dustin called out, "Are you in here?"

He eventually finds Sev under his bed.

"What are you doing under there?" He asked her.

"Hiding," she answered, "From him."

"Sev, that's my friend Steve. Steve Harrington."

"He tried to kill my family. He almost got my father. But the gun hit my leg."

Sev showed him the scar that Sev had from the gunshot. He asked her when this happened, she said it was a few weeks ago in the woods. Sev was now afraid of Steve and anyone like him. Dustin was shocked that Steve would do something like that to animal. Although, maybe it could have been Steve's dad who tried to hurt her family. Dustin told Sev that he will go talk to Steve about what happened and he promised that he would be back.

"So what happened?" Steve asked as Dustin came up to him.

"She's afraid of you." Dustin replied, "She thinks you've tried to hunt her family down."

"I would never hurt a fly. Why would I hunt down people?"

"Not people," he told him, "Bears."

"Bears? What the hell?" He asked.

"Yes, she was raised by bears." Dustin answered, "She thinks you are your father."

"That would make more sense, my father loves hunting bears."

"Now we just have to think about a way to get Sev to like you, and to get her out from my bed."

Steve came up with a brilliant idea. He went to his car and got a bag of Twizzlers he was going to give to Dustin for being a good friend to him. However, he decided that he should give them to Sev instead. Dustin wasn't so sure that the plan would work at first, but he eventually agreed. They went into Dustin's room and went to the bed.

"Sev," Dustin called out to her, "Steve is in here and he wants to talk to you."

"No." Sev replied, letting out a grunt.

"Seven," Steve said as he opened the bag of Twizzlers, "I know you think I'm a hunter, but I promise you I would never hurt anyone unless they are an asshole. My father was the one who tried to hurt your family. And I'm so sorry that he did. Will you please come out?"

He got a twizzler out from the bag and placed it on the floor near the foot of the bed. When Sev saw the twizzler, she crawled from the head of the bed to the foot of the bed. Then, she sniffed it just like an animal would. She took the twizzler and scurried back to the head of the bed. Dustin and Steve heard Sev eating the twizzler and they knew that they were on the right track.

"Good right?" Steve asked Sev, "There's more out here if you want any, but you'll have to come out here."

Sev crawled out from under the bed and took three more twizzlers from the bag. Dustin and Steve were happy that Sev was finally out from under his bed and slowly was beginning to accept Steve.

"See Sev, Steve is a good guy." Dustin told her.

"A great guy!!" Sev replied.

From that day on, Sev wasn't afraid of Steve Harrington, and she began obsess with Twizzlers.


End file.
